Shadow of a Doubt
by ActivistSpider
Summary: Meet Nanami Sora, she doubted a fairy kid that just came out of the shadows and made a wish thinking the kid was lying. Now in the Bleach universe with strange spiritual pressure and somehow getting pulled into the story and having to somehow live without dying well... let's say you shouldn't have doubted that kid... not to mention only remembering some things that happen...


It started when I someone try to put bleach in my shampoo. You may ask why someone might do that but hey, it's a group home, and I am very well hated here so deal with it. Also might be because I'm getting a guardian so I can move in with someone else.

Reason? Last person that tried something I punched in the face. Now I get to move to be with some random person that decided to pick up a trouble teenager that has no living family and has a troubled past.

That person? Named Misaki Aio. She, from what I am told, is a middle aged woman that goes on business trips all the time so I would get free roam. She's about 46 I believe, has brownish gray hair in a bun, with brown eyes.

Now what about me? I'm Nanami Sora, age 14, has black hair with straight bangs covering one side of my face with curly hair that goes just a little past my neck. I always have a green hair ty in my hair to one side making 2 Xs in my hair, with strange silver metallic eyes.

I lived in a group home for a while, use to live on the street, once got shipped off to a boarding school which I got kicked out of for putting Itching powder in the ventilation, then finally sent to a boot camp for half a year. Fun.

Right now? Well I'm just sitting around and waiting.

_ 3rd Pov _

Nanami was sitting on the wooded bench in the pale yellow office of the group home she's been in for well over 6 months. The secretary was sitting behind the round desk typing away inputting files into a computer.

Nanami was wearing a dark blue hoodie with cat ears with baggy jeans.

A bage was by Nanami's feet that carried all her belongings. A woman charged through the barred doors to get into the buildings. She was a short woman with brownish white hair pulled into a bun.

Her attire would show her to be a business person but the jolly vibe she carried seem to say had a bright smile on her face that threaten to split her face in half when she saw Nanami.

"Oiho! Are you Nanami Sora?" She says in a jolly voice. Nanami mentally sighs but nods to the woman. She then screamed(Squealed?) with glee and said"Great! I can't wait to show you to your new home! I always wanted to have a child but I never had time! Oh and the state had some stuff that they are sending that was in your parents will. Let's get going chickadees!"

Misaki(the woman) then picked up the bag Nanami had and practly herded her outside onto the city streets, then proceeded to shove her into a purple car that looked like a buggy but with a retractable roof.

"I can't wait to show you everything. I won't be around much since I have meetings but I'm glad I finally get to know you. I knew your mother when we were in college, and I wish I would have known what had happened when you were little. I was planning on adopting and when I found out an old friend's child is growing up in a group home I thought 'why not help her out!' "

Nanami smirked and listen to the older woman babble away. She then thought' huh this might not be so bad...'

_ Time skip _

The car pulled into a garage into a small housing area. Misaki jumped out and opened the door for Nanami. Nanami grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and followed the older woman to the path to the front door.

The house was a small brick house that was one story high. A small concrete(sp) slab was outside the front door. A box was perched on it. Misaki picked up the box and said" Well this was what was left in the will for you." She unlocked the door.

Walking into the house the was a small living room conjoined with the kitchen. A couch was i nthe middle of the room with a tv in front of it. Misaki dropped the box on the couch and checked her pager and said" Oh dear! I'm sorry but I have to go into work," she yelled running out the door in a frantic motion.

Nanami sighed and flopped down next to the box. She stared at the Tv for a minute before looking in the corner of the eye towards the box. She grinned and tore the box opened.

she looked confuse at the one thing in the box. A necklace. A black ribbon with dark crystal moon that looked like a choker. Nanami smiled at the of her mother wearing the necklace when she was six.

She took it out and tied it around her neck when a glitter was sparked and a shadow figure appeared out of nowhere. Nanami yelped and jumped behind the sofa.

A sift giggle was heard and the shadow turned into a 5 year old girl with black pigtales and black eyes with a whitish glint in it. She was wearing a grey sparkly dress and had on knee high boots. "Ioh! stop hiding I'm not going to hurt you!"

Nanami looked out from behind the couch and slowly came out and looked at the little girl. "Who are you? Why are you here..." The girl giggled at Nanami's questions.

"I'm well... can't tell you yet. Call me Shadow! I always liked that name! I am a fairy or something like that so to speak! I followed that necklace cause it was owned by a nice woman! Why I'm here is cause I can give you one wish!"

Nanami had a comical face and mumbled" I don't belive that."The girl huffed and said"Make a wish then."

Nanami thought for a moment then said" Fine I wish that I was in one of my favorite animes from the beginning and if you want you can put surprises in it or something that'll define me from others." She looked smug but that was soon wiped off her face.

"To the bleach world it is then! And cause you doubted me you might regret that." She said with a scary voice. Nanami was about to say something before black inched along her eyes. She soon fainted and passed out.

Author's note: i am horrible with beginning my apologies I need a little brake cause I'm tired but i'll make the next chapter clearer...ish to you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I own my oc though


End file.
